warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/11. Gesetz
keine bestimmte Sicht |Jahreszeit=Blattfall |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=10. Gesetz |Nachfolger=12. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 11. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Mohnwolkes Idee" Sicht *Mohnwolke Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Tupfenpfote *Haferbart *Fremdfuß *Unbekannter, dunkelbrauner DonnerClan-Kater (im Deutschen als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl sein Rang eigentlich unbekannt ist) *Löwenstern *Nachtgesicht *Grünauge *Eschenstern Erwähnte Charaktere *Morgennebel Sonstige Orte *Fluss *WolkenClan-Lager Tiere *Vogel Heilmittel *Mäusegalle Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, WolkenClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Clanränge: Schüler, Anführer, Krieger, Ältester, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Blattfall, Monde *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein Verweise für "Wer kommt da? Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung" Sicht *keine bestimmte Sicht Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Weißpelz *Feuerpfote *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Sandpfote *Borkenpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Löwenherz *Blaustern Sonstige Orte *Fluss *DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Eidechse (in der Originalausgabe eigentlich eine Feuerameise) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: *Clanränge: Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Krieger, Anführer *Redewendung: "schnurrhaargerade sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 148: Der Satz "Challenge all trespassing cats." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Fordere alle eindringenden Katzen heraus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Katzen, die unbefugt eindringen, müssen verjagt werden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 100 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 149: Die Überschrift "Poppycloud's Rule" (zu Deutsch: "Mohnwolkes Regel/Gesetz") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mohnwolkes Idee" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 100 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 149: Der Satz "But I tried to be quiet, like you showed me." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Aber ich habe versucht, leise zu sein, ganz so, wie du mir gezeigt hast.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich muss aber doch still sein, hast du gesagt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 101 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 149: Der Satzrest "(Poppycloud) shrugged and (...) her tortoiseshell fur." fehlt im Deutschen, was dazu führt, dass der Leser im Deutschen nie erfährt, welche Fellfarbe Mohnwolke hat, da dies die einzige Stelle ist, an der sie mit schildpattfarbenem Fell beschrieben wird (vgl. Seite 101 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 150: Das Wort nirgendwo vom Satz "Hier riecht es nirgendwo nach Vogel!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 101 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 150: Der Satzrest "(...) with his head down, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 102 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 151: Die Sätze "'I wasn't doing anything wrong,' he complained." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Ich habe nichts Falsches getan', beschwerte er sich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "'Ich hab's nicht mit Absicht getan', jammerte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 102 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 152: Der Satzrest "(...) for straying too far." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 103 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 152: In der Deutschen Version wird Fremdfuß nur mit einem verdrehten Fuß beschrieben, während dieser in der Originalausgabe genauer, nämlich als nach innen verdreht, beschrieben wird (vgl. Seite 103 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 152: Es fehlt die Information, dass Grünauge grau getigert ist (vgl. Seite 103 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 154: Der Satz "Greeneyes looked scornful; (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Grünauge sah sie verächtlich an (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Grünauge starrte sie misstrauisch an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 105 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 156: Der Satz "Rowanstar didn't flinch." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eschenstern zuckte nicht zurück/wich nicht zurück.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eschenstern blinzelte nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 106 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 158: Die Überschrift "Whitestorm Teaches Border Tactics" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Weißpelz lehrt/erklärt Grenztaktiken/strategien") wurde im Deutschen mit "Weißpelz erklärt Grenzsicherung" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 107 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 158: "Steht still, und zwar alle miteinander!" - Statt einem Ausrufezeichen müsste hier nur ein Punkt stehen, da es sich nur um eine ruhig gestellte Anweisung handelt (vgl. Seite 107 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 158: Der Satzrest "(...), patrol!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 159: Die Sätze "(...) - what for? That's right, Sandpaw. ThunderClan border marks. And what else?" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 108 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 160: Das Wort schwach vom Satz "All diese Günde würden bedeuten, dass ich schwach bin, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 109 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 160-161: Borkenpfote wird fälschlicherweise mit seinem Kriegernamen Borken''pelz'' angeredet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Schüler ist. *Seite 160: Der Satz "Sandpaw, put that fire ant down." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sandpfote, leg die Feuerameise wieder auf den Boden/hin.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sandpfote, lass diese Eidechse in Ruhe!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt, zudem wird die Aussage im Deutschen fälschlicherweise als Ausruf dargestellt und es wurde nicht kursiv geschrieben, welches in der Originalausgabe eigentlich die Betonung verdeutlicht (vgl. Seite 109 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 161: Der Satzrest "(...) - and he certainly doesn't need to get bitten by one." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 109 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise